


Just For Tonight

by orphan_account



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blindfolds, Canon Compliant, F/M, First Time, Porn With Plot, Trust Kink, a little bit of knife play, yeah. you know. my own interpretation of the fireplace scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eva looks at Snake with a softness in her eyes; he regards her with something akin to nervousness, like how he looked when she pulled herself off that branch. She didn’t acknowledge it, but as he sewed her up his hands shook slightly, the same way they do now - gingerly, like he’s holding something fragile for the first time in his life. His hands are rough but light, calloused with training and war. Nothing about Snake implies gentle, but with his hand resting on the back of her neck as she kisses him, his touch is tender and sweet.
Relationships: Big Boss/EVA, EVA/Naked Snake
Kudos: 13





	Just For Tonight

Eva looks at Snake with a softness in her eyes; he regards her with something akin to nervousness, like how he looked when she pulled herself off that branch. She didn’t acknowledge it, but as he sewed her up his hands shook slightly, the same way they do now - gingerly, like he’s holding something fragile for the first time in his life. His hands are rough but light, calloused with training and war. Nothing about Snake implies gentle, but with his hand resting on the back of her neck as she kisses him, his touch is tender and sweet. 

* * *

After killing The Boss, sparing Major Ocelot and narrowly crashing the WIG, Snake had slept the entire ride. Eva presumed it was the first full rest he had gotten in a while, and even when she could hear his radio chirp he lay undisturbed. For a brief moment she had watched him, tucked away and appearing so small, like a snake coiled up. 

She wasn’t terribly familiar with the area, but Eva was certain she wanted to get away from Russia. It was hard to decipher if they landed in America or Canada, but she knew for certain it was _cold_. Like a gentleman, Snake offered what he could provide, but she declined. In the dead of night, they walked in silence, watching the puffs of air drift between them. There was nothing to say. Even though this was virgin terrain, Snake was very much on alert at all times. It was reassuring to Eva as they hiked onwards.

Miraculously they found a cabin, tucked away and desolate. No signs of a current host, they unpacked their equipment and Eva made a second trip to grab her motorcycle. Snake asked no questions, but had already showered when she returned. Redressed in his dirty fatigues, he was applying medicine to his eye and out of courtesy she looked away. His fingers fumbled a little to tie the eye patch back on and not get his damp hair in it, Eva lighting the fireplace to warm the house up.

Rummaging for food, they ate a small meal in silence, not making eye contact. Eva knew there was a lot weighing on both their minds, something that would never truly heal with time. The best thing was to give each other space, even though she knew she was on a time limit. 

After their meal, Eva popped a bottle of wine from one of her bags, Snake jumping but falling into a somewhat sly smile. They could both use a drink. Finding two glasses from the cupboard, she poured them both drinks and silently waited for Snake to sit with her by the fire. With the lights off and only the flame illuminating the night, they toasted and downed their glasses without class or elegance, but the need for release. When a little dribbled from his split lip Eva laughed, wiping it away with her thumb and licking it off. His eye followed her motion and stayed on her lips.

“So,” he said, the first spoken word in what seemed like years, but he let it hang. The fire popped loudly as Eva poured another round, then stood and turned on the radio on the mantle. Her chest was eye level and she could feel his gaze on her, but it was gone when she sat. With a little less tension in the air, they sipped in unison, slow and savoring.

“So,” Snake began again, “what are you going to do now? Go back to the KGB?” Of course, a man with nothing but war on his mind. Could’ve been a worse starter, she supposed, but she listened to him in order to form the right lie to fit her story. 

“What do you want me to do?” She asked instead, turning to face him. His face was hard and rough, some of his wounds clearing up already. If anything, he certainly knew how to tend wounds. There were still the scars, deep wounds as he dug bullets out of his skin with his knife, sewn shut again but present and sore. When she touched his arm he didn’t flinch, but seemed a little on edge about it.

Conversation danced between them like the idle background music, the cackling fire, the dread in their hearts and the warmth in their stomachs. They drank and talked about a fabricated future, the facade that Snake believed in. His hips inched towards her, head dipping low and saying with an odd tinge of a purr, “and I still owe you a dinner.”

“Is that part of your mission, too?” Setting her glass down, she licked her lips and leaned in, “or is it an order?” Her swift fingers took his glass and set it besides her. “Or is it an invitation?” With her hand on his, a smile on her lips and a set gaze, she whispered on his lips, “or a proposal?”

Brushing their lips together, Eva pulled back and placed her gloved hand on his cheek, tucking behind the hinge of his jaw. “I don’t take orders from anyone now.” Her sentence had barely finished when he slung his arm around her shoulder, leaning her back and crawled on top of her, muffling her moan in a kiss. Uncoordinated, inexperienced, dry and hesitant, he was not only reciprocating but initiating, and for a brief moment Eva wondered if all that had transpired had given him the courage. Her thoughts were dismissed when she could feel the wine glasses tumble from her back and spill on the carpet, but his body was so overwhelming she couldn’t bother. 

His lips wandered from her mouth to her cheek, her jaw and to her neck, panting and growing more bold as he continued. Sitting on her thighs to catch his breath, his look started to slowly shift into one of fear. The last time he had looked at a woman on her back so intimately and vulnerable he had shot her in the head, his fingers in her blonde hair trembling.

Flipping him over, Eva straddled him and he immediately placed his hands on her hips, heavy and firm, like he was going to throw her off. Lacing their fingers, she pulled his hands off and up, and of course he struggled against her but let her win, stretching them above his head as they embraced in another kiss. With her lead he was a little more compliant, and even though she whispered gentle nothings to his ear, he was not reassured. 

Once more on her back, he pushed himself up on his palms and looked at her. Seeing as her words didn’t seem to work, she smiled and he tried to return the notion, but closed his eye and kissed her with more fervor, as if trying desperately to forget. Eva didn’t mind the awkwardness, the internal struggle and the guilt. She wanted to at least give him one genuine aspect of her - her body. Though her words are laced with deceit, the vulnerability sex gives is as honest as humans can be. 

The Boss was also in her thoughts, not so much as her death but Eva’s promise to her. Sleeping with Snake was not part of the arrangement, but she was sure that The Boss would have no qualms against it. 

As if on cue, Snake’s radio chirped. It went unnoticed for a few seconds, but then he sat up and didn’t make any movement to answer. Taking her chance, Eva unhooked it from his belt and pitched it to the flame, the two of them listening to the call die out. 

Snake then turned to look at Eva, and though they’ve been sharing a moment, Eva felt like it was the first time he was actually seeing her. Not for who she really was or who she pretended to be, but as a woman willing to give him everything; a meal for his taking. His lips curled into a smirk and she knew this was the point of no return, his kisses fierce and strong and powerful, engulfing and devouring her. Moaning, he pushed onward, gloved fingers threading into her long hair. 

“May I?” Sliding her own fingers against his scalp, she outlined the strap of his eyepatch. After a beat, he shook his head, diving in to suck on her neck, Eva arching her spine and pressing their hips together. He curiously thrusted forward, grinding against her and groaning. 

Taking her finger to her mouth, she pulled off her gloves and slid her hands beyond his collar, desperate to feel skin. Pawing at his fatigues, she struggled to pull it off, Snake letting out a low laugh as he sat up and let her start undoing the different belts and buttons. He allowed himself his time to cool down, reaching across the floor to grab their wine bottle, sipping from the lip as her slim fingers explored. After setting the bottle down he eased her hands off, undoing the harness and making sure to safely set again his knife and gun, then finish unbuttoning his shirt and pull off the undershirt. Eva had seen him shirtless before - tortured by Volgin, a bag over his head and having pissed himself out of fear, a small group of people observing. The Boss was to take his eye, but Ocelot had accidentally done so himself. Eva had thrown up as Snake’s screams echoed in her mind. Snake… had protected her. Somehow he didn’t know her disguise, but he still pushed himself into Ocelot when there was a gun pointed at her. The injuries he received still blossomed on his skin, and when he ungloved himself his touches were so gentle, Eva momentarily forgot who she was laying with.

A loud pop resonates in the room, the radio having broken apart as it signifies their cutoff from the outside world. Sitting up, Eva kisses him with as much intensity as she can, his hand on her neck where a hickey tainted her fair skin, and his bare palm barely touched her, trembling. 

“Your skin is so… Soft.” He says aloud, almost as if commentating to himself. Eva can’t help but giggle, hands now going for his pants, and as soon as she undoes the first button he hand grabs her wrist. “... Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” with a warm smile, Eva puts her hands on his shoulders, trailing down his arm and encouraging him to touch her breasts.

It’s awkward and forceful, like he’s trying to tear them open, Eva having to take hold and show him how to properly handle a woman’s chest. It takes him a little time to get it how she likes it, but once he does he absorbs in her moans. He’s a quick learner, but always hesitant at first. Perhaps he was just holding himself back on their few encounters before.

“Snake,” she murmurs his name, “would you like to take this off? It’s awfully warm in here.” Not quite as shy with this, Snake helps her unzip the suit and slide it off her arms, silently observing the scars she has. It’s when she motions towards her bra that he gets cold feet, Eva coming up with a compromise. 

“Keep your hands on me and I’ll unhook it. You take it off when you’re ready.” Laying back down, Eva slides the top off while covering just enough to tease Snake. He doesn’t last long, slowly shifting the fabric from obscuring her nipples, which pucker at the cold air. Snake curiously rubs his thumb over one of them, Eva shamelessly moaning and raising her back for more. Fingers pinching one, his tongue tickles the other and she squirms, nails scratching at his back. His hips start to buck again, then he presses his nipple-pinching arm onto its elbow, pushing his weight sideways as he goes to stroke himself over his pants. Where his hand jerks also presses his knuckles just a few centimeters shy of Eva’s clitoris, pushing her hips up to grind against it. Their foreplay was starting to become too much but _not_ enough.

Wiggling out from under him and rolling him into his back, Eva begins to kick off her boots and socks, then the rest of her suit as she stands in just a pair of panties. Snake’s eye widened as she then went to hunt for condoms, rummaging the resident’s bedroom and thankfully coming back with not only condoms, but a surprise. 

When she returns Snake is sitting on his ankles, also down to just his underwear, and Eva can see the dark happy trail extending to a very hefty looking bulge. Somehow, she didn’t notice it at first, but in this lighting she could see a small patch of chest hair between his muscles. She should probably put her glasses on, but she could see the anticipating look in his eye as she sat in front of him again, setting the row of square packages and a slick black tie down for him to see. His eyebrow raises curiously, but Eva sat up on her knees and laced her fingers together behind Snake's neck. 

Bolder, firmer, more experimental, Snake's hands go to her hips and follow the outline of her body, tickling her as she giggled playfully. She allows him to get a feel for things, throwing her head back and letting her hair cascade down her back when his fingers grab at her ass, kneading the tissue and going beneath the panties. With her hand on his, she moves his right hand around, urging him to touch her more. The soldier skips right past the experimental phase and dips his fingers beneath the fabric, combing through her hair until he reached a different sensation, Eva shivering. Snake watches her intensely; too much so that she has to rest her forehead on his shoulder and give encouraging moans. 

"Can I?" He asks gruffly, Eva sitting back upright, nodding and pulling him into an open mouthed kiss. The hand that had been idly rubbing her thigh briefly disappears, then there's a cold sensation against her pubic bone. Breaking the kiss, Eva looks over to see Snake has his knife against her skin, and her breath catches but sits still. The metal slides beneath the fabric of her underwear, slicing it apart, repeating to the other side and pulls it off with his other hand. He keeps the knife against her skin, pressed into the softness of her stomach as she tries to steady her breathing. There's no reason to fear him, but his gaze is hard to decipher. 

"Snake..." trailing the dull edge against her stomach, lightly to not break skin but enough leave an impression. It stops when he reaches the wound in her side, still wrapped in a bloody bandage, Snake then putting the knife back in its sheath and looking into her eyes. Eva refuses to show fear and there's something in his eye - relief? Trust? It's... sickening to her. Once she's sure the knife is gone she kisses him again, a fist in his hand holding him firm while her other hand grabs for his cock. He growls like an animal, pulling her into his lap quick enough her knees burn on the rug beneath them but he slides a finger in and she forgets the brief pain. 

"Touch me," Snake mumbles, Eva fishing him from his briefs and holding his length and receiving an appreciative groan. They worked each other in tandem, feeling each other breathe and share kisses and bites. After a moment the blonde’s thighs began to tremble, Eva then having to grab Snake's wrist to stop and catch her breath. Pulling his wet fingers out slowly, he boldly circled her clitoris, Eva lurching forward and sinking her teeth into Snake's shoulder as she came with a shout. Despite her shaking and pulsing, he didn't let up until she had to forcibly grip his hand and remove it.

Small tears dampened her long eyelashes, makeup smudged a little, chest heaving and as she watched Snake pull his fingers out and lick them, cleaning them thoroughly and releasing them with a curiously furrowed eyebrow. After a pause he nodded, as if he was satisfied by the taste. With a laugh, Eva rolled herself off his lap and went to grab for the condoms, then paused and took hold of the tie.

“Snake,” she said breathlessly, “do you trust me?” For a split second, he hesitated - as he should - but then nodded and licked his lips. Eva proceeded to slowly untie his eyepatch, then replaced it with the tie, securing it in a knot, much like his bandana. He sat still through it, though his balled fists lay against his softening erection. With a gentle kiss to his forehead, Eva lay him on his back, removed him of his briefs and ripped the condom package with her teeth.

“Ready?” she asked, slowly jerking him off to revive the stiffness. It did almost immediately upon contact, and he nodded, the latex rolling over his length with her hands steadying it upright. Swinging her hips across his pelvis, Eva looked at the clock on the wall and positioned Snake’s cock to her entrance. As soon as the head passed the muscle Snake’s hands were on her hips and slammed up into her. With a loud swear, she took a moment to adjust to his length and then eased his hips down, holding onto his hands and slowly began to bounce, telling him to let her take control, and for a brief second his lip curled in a defiant way, but let her work.

The music and the fire barely drowned out her moans and the sound of skin on skin. Everything was still sensitive for her and everything was new for him. Snake’s hands freed themselves from hers, blindly searching for her breasts to hold onto. Sitting up, he latched his teeth into her nipple, Eva rolling her hips and clawing at his back. Sweat pooled between their bodies, her fatigued body starting to wear down.

“Eva?” Snake asked, looking up in the direction of her eyes. “Do you… Trust me?” Nodding, then quickly verbally saying yes, Snake held onto her hips as he raised to his knees, wrapping her legs around his lower back as he pushed her to the floor. Recklessly, he tried to find purchase to keep himself upright, setting his palm on her hair and mumbling a brief apology when she winced With his hands framing her head, his mouth was slightly agape as he struggled a little to fit into a rhythm that worked. Desperate for his own release, he tried to also keep her into consideration, but Eva knew he was beginning to get impatient. 

There was this sudden twinge in her chest, wanting to slide the tie off and look at him, but he was rapidly pounding into her like an animal that Eva stopped thinking and succumbed to letting him ravish her. Despite his frantic behavior, it was still better than Colonel Volgin had been with her, though she quickly rid of that thought. 

“Eva…” Snake murmured, leaning down to kiss her but mouthed at her cheek instead, Eva helping him find her lips and after a moment pulled his blindfold to his neck, Snake almost immediately tucking his head to her shoulder. She probably shouldn’t have, but she wanted him to get a good look at her before she would leave, though she knew he was embarrassed about his eye. It was ugly and scarred but it was still a part of him he would always have to bear with and in this moment of vulnerability Eva hoped he could forget about it.

His orgasm hit suddenly and without warning, silently as he groaned and fumbled his way back up to his hands to look at her, just as she wanted. With her hickey-spotted neck turned up and her head against the floor, her nails sank into his shoulders deep enough to draw blood. For a moment he had stilled completely, then unhooked her from his hips and sat on his ankles and began grinding his thumb against her swollen clit, Eva involuntarily letting out a yelp as her vagina contracted rhythmically through her orgasm. When she finally looked at him again, the eyepatch was back on, albeit a little crooked. Eyelid heavy, he smiled, running his hand on the inside of her thigh in a meaningless pattern. 

Pulling out, removing the condom and looking over at Eva, she returned his earlier smile and tied it for him, getting up on shaky legs to clean herself up and dispose of the soiled condom. 

Snake had already pulled his pants back on, laying on the carpet with his left arm out, expectantly. Pulling on her panties, Eva turned off the radio, grabbed a throw blanket and took the empty space in his arms, letting herself be pulled in.

“I love you,” he whispered into her hair, followed by a name that wasn’t hers but of a dead woman, and Eva let it go. A few more silent words and Snake wrapped his arm across her abdomen tightly, his fingers searching her chest in a pattern she knew well. Eventually his hands stopped trembling and his breathing shifted into a slow, even pace, rather than the stuttered way he tried not to cry. 

After at least 20 minutes had passed Eva snuck her way out of his grip, redressing and opening one of her briefcases. Watching him for some time, she started speaking aloud, seeing how heavy of a sleeper he was. Grabbing her pistol, she loaded it and cocked it, finishing off the discarded bottle of wine. The sun would be rising soon. So much to do, so little time. 

Setting her necessities aside and burning any remaining evidence, she stood over Snake and thought about The Boss. She was also heavy on Eva’s mind, and while sex was pleasant, a spy could not leave any known witnesses who could remember her identity. As meaningless but passionate their affair might’ve been, Eva’s promise to her former teacher outweighed her duties to her job. Everything that had transpired tonight was out of protocol, and as she turned the safety back on, tucked her gun away and began her recording, she knew she was setting herself up for a future disaster, yet… She felt like she wouldn’t have to worry about John. There was something to him, something she knew The Boss saw in her pupil and something Eva knew that wouldn’t last long but she had an unusual intuition she could rely on.

With a click, she held the receiver in her hand and spoke to Snake, both addressing him and facing him.

“Good morning, Snake,” she began. “I hope you slept well.”


End file.
